


Mon Amour [Yandere! Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste] [Reader-Insert]

by an_ambivalent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere Adrien Agreste, yandere chat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: You are my everything.





	1. one.

It was midnight, and at this time, you were meant to be asleep.

 

However, despite your best efforts to try and force yourself to fall asleep, you had failed. You felt too queasy and your anxiousness caused by the knowledge of knowing what was to come, overwhelmed you. You applied more force into your bite on your lips, and your grip on your duvet covers tightened. You had hid your entire body under your duvet, in hopes to feel safer and protected from _**him**._

 

Speaking of the devil, there was a gentle knock on the window of your room, and you heard loud breathing which would have caused a spot on the window to fog.

 

You whimpered, and curled yourself into a smaller fetus than you already were. Your were lying on your side so that your back was facing the window. Your eyes were clamped shut in fear and you hoped that he would buy your acting of being asleep.

 

Obviously knowing that he would receive no answer from you, Chat Noir opened your window by himself like he had learned to, and entered your room.

 

His green eyes were uncomfortably luminous in the darkness of your room. They glowed like the green paw on his ring.

 

Silently, like the creature of the night he was meant to be, he walked towards your bed. His tail was dragged behind him on the wooden floor of your room. The tail stained the floor with blood.

 

Chat Noir stopped walking once he was beside your bed and hovered above your laid fetus form. He stared down at you with apathetic brilliant eyes.

 

“I bought white roses for you today,” Chat Noir said, his stoic voice sending shivers down your spine.

 

He settled the flowers in his hand on the bedside table beside him.

 

“They were just like you: pure, innocent and wonderful. That’s why I bought them. But then, there was an akuma attack,” He continued, as he pushed his gloved hand underneath your duvet covers.

 

Your lips quivered.

 

“It took a really long time for Ladybug and I to defeat him. _So_ much time, it took all the time I was going to spend with you,” He said, and you felt his hand settle on your hip, causing goosebumps to arise.

 

“And now you are asleep. The akuma stole you away from me. And that is _one_ thing, that I _**cannot**_  forgive,” Chat hissed, as he snuck his gloved hand underneath your shirt and touched your skin.

 

You expected to feel his cold sharp claws which had been touched by the coldness of the dark night outside. You expected the coldness of his claws on your skin to make you shiver and whimper which would allow Chat to realize that you were awake and lead the situation to who knows where.

 

Instead of feeling what you thought, you felt the sensation of a warm thick liquid on your skin.

 

Your eyes shot open in horror and you felt your breath get stuck in your throat.

 

Chat leaned down to your ear, as he began to move his hand up the curve of your stomach, and towards your breasts. Meanwhile, the blood on his hand stained your naked skin where he touched.

 

Chat licked your earlobe before a menacing grin appeared on his face, and his sharp white upper canine teeth gleamed in the dark dangerously.

 

“I punished him and coated the white roses in his blood. Now, they are even more beautiful because they represent **_my love for you_**. I hope that they are to your liking, mon amou .”


	2. two.

Gently, he twisted one lock of hair over another. The texture felt smooth against his metal claws and the radiant, healthy glow of the hair made it appear to be as soft as silk. He imagined how soft it would feel against the naked skin of his fingers -- unbelievably soft, probably. 

 

If it was not for forsaking his identity, Chat Noir would had released his transformation then and there to feel the softness of the hair in reality, rather than assuming how it felt in his fantasies. Nonetheless, it was a tranquil moment and Chat relished in it. 

 

His indulgence in the tranquility was obvious as he was mindlessly humming. He braided her hair, his humming sounding surprisingly pleasant for a tyrant. 

 

[Name] hugged her knees closer to her chest as her lips quivered and her stomach twisted itself in knots of anixousness. 

 

She felt fear at her fingertips. 

 

“How was your day?” Chat asked, after a seemingly eternal silence, leaning his head on her shoulder. Presently, they were both sitting on the floor. [Name] sat in between Chat’s legs and hugged her knees close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Chat sat behind her, braiding her hair and occasionally, pressed a kiss or two on the base of her bare neck. 

 

Chat Noir pressed his lips against the skin of her neck intimately. Unlike the previous kisses, this was not a quick chaste one. Instead, he began to suck lightly on a certain spot. 

 

[Name] felt shivers run down her spine. Surprisingly, she successfully managed to prevent the threatening whimpers from leaving her lips.  

 

“I-It was o-okay. How was y-yours?” She stammered, and her fingers trembled. Her throat felt sore and tight due to the sobs and the unintentional moans of pleasure she forced herself to hold back. She did not want to think about what the situation would escalate to if she failed to repress her vocal responses caused by Chat’s actions. 

 

“It was alright,” Chat began murmuring, as he halted in his sucking. Then, he moved his hands from [Name]’s hair and settled it on her waist. 

 

“It’s better now that you are here,” He said with an impish grin. 

 

His response caused [Name]’s heart to skip a beat as her cheeks became enveloped in a light hue of pink. 

 

_ That was the Chat Noir she had fallen for.  _

 

However, as soon as any signs of her past feelings seemed to have risen for Chat, they disappeared. 

 

They disappeared as soon as he put his hands under her shirt and on her soft, smooth skin. 

 

His claws felt like cold knives being pressed against her skin threateningly. 

 

“Your brother didn’t bother you today, did he?” Chat asked calmly.  _ Too calmly.  _

 

[Name] was aware that there was a dangerous tone and consequences hidden in his question. She simply needed to say the right words to trigger him. 

 

She shut her eyes tightly in fear as she was reminded of all the reasons about why she should have  **NEVER** fallen for him. 

 

“H-He didn’t,” She answered, her voice jumping in levels. 

 

She felt another shiver run down her spine as Chat pressed a long and passionate kiss on her neck once more. As he began to suck to leave another mark, he unknowingly narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

“Your voice becomes more high-pitched when you lie,” He said stoically in the crook of her neck. [Name]’s eyes widened in fear. 

 

“But I will believe you. You have no reason to lie to me. After all, as lovers,  _ honesty  _ is the only answer,” Chat began, and he began to caress [Name]’s skin under her shirt. And this time, she failed to hold back a whimper. 

 

Whether she whimpered because of the way her body felt due to his touch, or in fear of knowing what he was going to say; she did not know. 

 

“All you need to do is just say the word, and I will deal with him  **_permanently_ ** ,” Chat hissed, his sucking becoming more vigorous. 

 

“Anyone who hurts you,  **_I will_ ** **_kill_ ** **_them.”_ **


	3. three.

The skies were grey and the soft patter of the rain hitting against the window of her room created a comforting sound. The wind howled and caused the tree branches to sway due to its ferocious speed. This caused a few tree branches to swat against her window making it seem as if someone was trying to break in. And occasionally, the booming sound of thunder was heard, and flickers of lightning was visible to the eye.   

 

It could be taken as two things: a scene from a horror movie and the anticipated killer appearing soon, or for just what it was -- a description of a storm. 

 

Of course, if it was the first scenario, the  _ killer  _ would be the one being  _ killed _ . [Name] was aware of the lengths Chat Noir would go to for her and so, she knew  _ exactly  _ what he would do to someone who ever tried to hurt her. Whether he considered that ‘someone’ himself as well--was unclear. 

 

Like she usually was when she was unfortunate enough to be in the presence of the possessive black cat, [Name] was overwhelmed with anxiety. Constantly, she felt her stomach twist in knots and her heart beating fast and prominently against her chest. 

 

It was beginning to feel like a chore to live in this constant state of fear whenever he was around; and he had been around her a  _ bit too much  _ lately.

 

Chat laid his head in [Name]’s lap. His eyes were closed and he wore an expression of serenity. Moments ago, he was not content enough with his situation. This had caused him to grab [Name]’s wrist gently with his claws, and settle her hand in his hair. And so, presently, [Name] was combing her fingers through his hair, and occasionally, scratching the back of his ear which  _ almost  _ caused him to purr. 

 

She felt him shiver in delight. 

 

As she continued to brush her fingers through his hair, [Name]’s eyebrows furrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip--an action which conveyed her nervousness. She internally debated whether she should risk voicing the question which weighed down her mind. Depending on his mood, it would be one of the following outcomes if asked her question: 1) Chat would ‘ _ punish’  _ her, or 2) she would receive a straight answer without any detrimental consequences. 

 

It was a 50/50 bet, and hoping that luck was on her side, she decided to gamble with the devil. 

 

She let out a deep breath before spoke shakily. 

 

“Chat,” She began, and her voice trembled. 

 

Chat hummed in response, signalling her to continue. 

 

“D-Don’t you have something better to do?” She inquired, gulping. The direct bluntness of her question caused the blond to snap his eyes open, and peer at her deeply. His eyes spoke volumes but he did not utter a word. They were unreadable but one thing was clear: he waited for [Name] to continue. And depending her next words, it would be decided whether she dug her own grave, or did the right thing. 

 

She felt sweat beginning to form at the back of her neck and her fingers which were brushing his blond locks, halted in their movement. 

 

Realizing that it was too late to turn back now, she decided to elaborate, consequences be damned. 

 

“I-I just meant t-that, you’ve been visiting here more often t-than before. Before, you s-said you were r-really busy in your c-civilian l-life? Y-Yeah that, and weren’t around as much. S-So, I was j-just curious,” She explained, glancing away from Chat’s nerve-wrecking gaze, and fiddling with her fingers.    

 

She did not even spare him a glance in fear of what she would find. 

 

Chat moved his head away from [Name]’s lap and sat up, his tail exaggerating his movements by swooshing around as if it had a mind of its own. 

 

His emerald eyes were calculating as he spoke. 

 

“Do you not want me around?” He asked, and narrowed his eyes at [Name], observing her cautiously. The [h/c] female had frozen, her breath hitched in her throat and she flickered her eyes towards Chat.

 

As soon as their eyes met, [Name] felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the intensity in Chat’s eyes which was directed at her. Simultaneously, the tranquility they shared before, had shifted into a heavy, silent atmosphere. 

 

[Name]’s fingers began to tremble and her lips quivered. The sweat on her forehead glistened, and she visibly gulped, praying that she sounded composed and her voice would not betray her. 

 

Inhaling and exhaling as if to calm her nerves, she forced a smile towards Chat,  _ wishing  _ that it was convincing  _ enough.  _

 

“W-Why would you think that? O-Of course I want you around!” She stammered, as she continued to smile forcefully. Inwardly, she cursed at herself for stuttering, knowing that  _ certainly,  _ Chat would see through her. 

 

Subsequently to her response, silence commenced. Chat’s stoic expression,  and his lack of responsiveness worsened her fear for the situation. 

 

She felt her heart beginning to beat faster, and a very  _ loud  _ sound of the thunder boomed as if to emphasize the danger of the situation. With each passing second, the heavy silence seemed to manifest more and more, until it felt like it could be sliced with a knife.

 

However soon, it was broken by Chat. 

 

“Okay,” He replied simply, and shrugged, before he crawled closer towards her. 

 

At his response, [Name]’s head shot up like she was a deer caught in headlights. 

 

“W-What?” She asked, confusion written all over her face because there was  _ no way  _ that Chat would have actually believed her hideous horrible lie. 

 

Chat’s crawling ceased and he had sat right next beside [Name]. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and pulled her in his lap, causing her to yelp. [Name]’s hands landed on his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest. 

 

[Name] gasped when Chat begin to nip at her neck and mumbled coherent words in between his nips. 

 

“You lied to me again,” He whispered, his claws digging into her shirt harshly. He applied enough pressure with his claws to hurt her and cause her to whimper, but not draw out any blood Moments later, his harsh grip began to loosen. 

 

“For  **_now_ ** , I’m satisfied with you just being by my side,” He whispered, beginning to lift up her shirt. 

 

[Name]’s shoulder tensed and her eyes widened. 

 

**_“But_ ** **_eventually_ ** **_, you will learn to_ ** **_love me once more._ ** **_”_ **


	4. four.

Chat Noir loved [Name], no matter _what_.

 

He loved her when she slept with a serene expression on her face, curled in a small fetal position, and clutched the corners of her duvet covers tightly as she would chew on her bottom lip. Occasionally, she would whimper once or twice as if she was living in a constant nightmare which existed in her days and haunted her during nights. But, that was not possible, _right?_ After all, [Name] had Chat to protect her.

 

So, to reassure and bring an end to her nightmares, Chat would lovingly pat her head, and kiss her temple. Although Chat did this out of love for [Name], she perceived it as a warning. Whether it was a warning for the demons which haunted her, or a warning for her, she did not know. Perhaps, it was a bit of everything.

 

Chat Noir loved [Name], no matter _what._

 

He loved her when she was nervous. He loved the way she would shyly glance away from him; a  beautiful hue of pink would blossom on her cheeks and make them rosy, and she would begin to chew on the inside of her cheek. Sometimes, when she was a **bit** _too_ nervous, she would begin to twirl a lock of her hair in her trembling fingers. This only showed how conscious she was about how Chat perceived her, because she cautiously chose each word and orchestrated it in a sentence which would not hurt his feelings. After all, Chat was quite sensitive, _especially_ in the matters which involved [Name].

 

Chat Noir loved [Name], no matter _what_.

 

He loved her honest eyes which were the window to her soul. Her eyes showcased her emotions, her thoughts, her fears, and her everything. Her eyes held no lies or secrets. He loved her smile and the way her eyes crinkled to show her genuine joy. He loved her warm touch, her kindness, and her personality.

 

He loved her skin and how smooth it felt when he would sensually caress it. He loved her soft, plump lips and the way they would swell when he would _accidently_ lose himself in the moment and bite them a bit _too_ hard. He loved her squeals, whimpers and moans of pleasure because _he_ was the cause of those delicious sounds. He loved the red, purple, and blue marks that painted her skin after he was done with her, because her skin which was once a blank canvas, had become _his_ artwork.

 

Chat Noir loved everything about [Name], and he _especially_ loved her when she was happy, and _he_ was the source of her happiness.

 

However, there were times--dark times, when he truly lived up to his name and became the black cat of the night.

 

He did not like to show this side to [Name], but sometimes, he just _could not help it_ because when he did, he got to see her cry.

  
 

_And just when he thought he could not possibly love her even more._

 

So, here they were, in [Name]’s room, as the lightning from the storm flashed, and the thunder clapped.

 

The [h/c] female covered her face with her hands, as tears streamed down her face. Her breathed hitched and she whimpered in pain.

 

The skin of her decollete was carved with claw marks and it was bleeding moderately.

 

Chat  sat on her stomach as breathed heavily, and intensely stared down at her with dilated eyes. Gently, he grabbed her wrists and pulled away her hands so they would not be shielding her eyes. This caused [Name] to flutter her tear-filled eyes open. Her eyes were etched with pain. At this sight, Chat felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he mindlessly lifted up his hand, and moved it towards her hair.

 

Cautiously, [Name]’s eyes followed Chat’s fingers as he gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then, her eyes flickered to Chat’s intense stare, and she gulped, expecting him to apologize like he usually did when hurt her.

 

However, the words he spoke were not the ones’ she wanted to hear.

 

His words caused her to shiver in fear.

 

“You are absolutely beautiful when you cry,” Chat began huskily, as he ran a claw down the side of her face.

 

“Should we do a round two?” Chat asked, and tilted his head to the side dangerously.

 

In response, [Name]’s eyes widened impossibly huge in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case the ending is a bit confusing, [Name] is scared of Chat hurting her again like he had before, hence the 'decollete was carved with claw marks and it was bleeding moderately.'


	5. five.

Their lecturer began to pack up her things which indicated the end of the current lecture. [Name] [Surname], who was one of the many attendants of this lecture, had begun to pack up her subject materials and put them in the right order in her bag. The classroom which was quiet moments ago, now bustled with life as their lecturer took her leave, and chatter amongst her peers commenced. 

 

With her head hung low, [Name] quietly zipped up her bag, put it on her shoulders, and adjusted the straps so her bag sat comfortably on her shoulders. Unlike her classmates who were all acquainted with one another, [Name] was withdrawn and introverted -- some might say an antisocial individual who barely uttered a word. Many of her class and seatmates had attempted to initiate a conversation with the meek girl. However, their efforts were in vain as they always received simply a nod or a shrug in response. It was to say that to some extent, some of her classmates had never even heard her speak before, which led them to think that she was mute. 

 

And so, they eventually ceased to approach her, leaving her all alone like she wanted to be. 

 

Without sparing a glance to anyone or anything, [Name] walked out of her class. She had two hours before her next lecture, and there was no use going home as the travel was at least 30 minutes each way. Feeling fatigued and her stomach rumble, [Name] decided that with the two hours she had on her hands, she might as well get some food. After all, she had forgotten to pack her lunch, and had eaten a mere banana for breakfast. And so, while she walked towards the cafe, [Name] took out her smartphone from her skirt’s pocket and checked the phone’s wallet case for her money. Once she was saw it was there, a small smile appeared on her face. Then, the [h/c] female averted her gaze to her smartphone, as she began to tap against the screen in order to open various apps, and walk at the same time. 

 

It wasn’t too long before [Name] become indulged in whatever was on her phone’s screen, and rest of the world around her faded away. She continued to walk without looking at where she was going, before she ended up bumping into someone’s back. Said someone froze as they turned their head back to see the offender who had bumped into them. [Name], who had just realized what had happened, instantly, and frantically stepped away from the person. 

 

Her eyes were wide in panic and her lips struggled to form the words she wanted to say. However, she failed to utter out an apology when her [e/c] eyes met a pair of all  _ too  _ familiar emerald ones. 

 

[Name]’s eyes which were once filled with panic, were now etched with fear, and she felt herself freeze. 

 

“C-Ch-” [Name] began, however she was instantly cut off. 

 

“Are you okay?” The person she had bumped into asked, gently. The gentleness in their voice was something the Chat she had fallen in love with, once held whenever he spoke to her, but not anymore. This caused [Name] to snap out of her trance and she mindlessly blinked, before the identity of the person who was before her, finally dawned upon. 

 

It was her universty--, actually  _ France’s _ , most eligible heartthrob before her; Adrien Agreste. 

For the next few moments, [Name] senselessly stared at Adrien, before she realized that he was  _ still  _ gazing at her with concerned eyes, patiently waiting for her to answer his question.

 

Her face exploded into a hue of red in embarrassment as she directed her eyes away from Adrien. 

 

“I-I’m f-fine,” She stammered, and she shyly directed her gaze back to him. 

 

[Name] inwardly winced at her slip up once she realized that she had mistaken him for Chat. And despite the black cat’s obsession with her, he still laid boundaries in between them and rarely ever revealed anything about his personal life, or a hint to his identity behind his mask. Well, he laid boundaries when it came to himself, but seemed to forget that the word even existed when it came to [Name]. Hence, the chances of Chat being, well, Chat during his civilian form were  _ very  _ low. 

 

[Name] was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a gasp from beside Adrien. This caused her to turn her head towards the direction of the sound, and only then, she noticed that there was someone else with him. 

 

She blinked in confusion because she  _ swore  _ she had seen him somewhere before. 

 

“[Name], you can actually speak?” The brunet beside him asked, and his eyes widened in  _ genuine  _ surprise. In response, [Name] blinked in confusion. 

 

“E-Excuse me?” She said. 

 

The brunet, Nino Lahiffe, chuckled nervously in response and he began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry that was rude of me. It’s just that everyone thought you were a mute since you have never really spoken in class,” Nino explained, grinning at her. However, when he received no response from [Name], and saw her simply staring at him with confusion in her eyes as if she had seen him somewhere before, he sweat-dropped. 

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know me?!” Nino exclaimed, throwing his arms up in air in exaggeration, and he wore an offended look on his face. 

 

There was a light blush on [Name]’s cheeks, and that was the only answer Nino needed. 

 

He sighed, before he pointed to himself. “I’m Nino. I sit behind you in our Interpersonal Communication class. I’ve tried to talk to you a few times but you ignored m--” 

 

“And now, she’s ignoring me because you won’t stop talking Nino,” Adrien interrupted, with a slight edge to his voice. Nino and [Name] turned to stare at him in surprise, before Nino grinned sheepishly. 

 

“Ah, sorry bro. I’ll let you guys continue you with whatever you were doing. I was meant to be meeting Alya anyway. See you [Name]! And you should really speak more my dude. You have a really pretty voice. See you later Adrien,” Nino said, smiling, as he waved at two of his classmates and walked away. 

 

[Name], who had a small blush adorning her cheeks due to his compliment, shyly waved at him. Then, her eyes flickered to Adrien. His face was deprived of any emotions except for the minute frown on his face. However, that was not the strange or the _scary_ part. It was his eyes. Just like his face, they were emotionless. However, that was not the scary part. The scary part was that suddenly, there was an inkling darkness in his eyes that [Name] had seen before _too_ many times, and reminded her of the events which occurred a few nights ago. Instantly, as if her hand had a mind of its own, it travelled up and settled on her pink scarf which covered her neck, and the scars that tainted it. 

 

She inwardly winced in pain as she remembered the terrifying and painful night when Chat had ruthlessly clawed at her neck and had caused her to bleed. 

 

Her scars started to throb in pain and her fingers and legs started to tremble. 

 

“I-I s-should get going too,” [Name] murmured, and Adrien turned his head towards her. “S-See you around,” She said, smiling nervously, and began to walk. However, just as she took a few steps and was about to walk past him, when suddenly, Adrien grabbed her wrist, and gripped it. Harshly. 

 

[Name] winced in pain and she turned towards Adrien. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke before she could. 

 

His icy words caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

 

“I didn’t say you could go.” 

 


	6. six

[Name] held onto her arm tightly, and her head was bent. In nervousness, she moved her hand up and down her arm, as her eyes continuously flickered to and away from Chat Noir. She watched him move around her desk as he ~~snooped~~ shuffled through her belongings as he pleased, _searching_ for only he knew what. He was facing away from [Name], and as he moved, his tail was restlessly swishing behind him.

 

As she watched him, [Name] felt anxiety seeping into her nerves the way medicine does when it is injected in someone. She _really_ did not know what would cause Chat Noir to behave the way he was; being incredulous and skeptical about the parts of [Name]’s life, which were voided off his presence.

 

This was something new. In all their time ‘together,’ the _good_ in which mutual love was once shared, and the current ‘bad,’ there was one thing that was always consistent: Chat’s trust in [Name]. From the commencement of their relationship to _now_ , a lot of things had changed. This change in their relationship had begun with small moments; like when Chat’s kisses filled with endearment and tender love morphed into hungry bites of lust,with which he claimed his ownership over [Name]. It began from the moment when his warm touch, and gentle claw strokes filled with affection, that caused goosebumps to arise on [Name]’s skin changed into the hands of a murdered which bathed in red; his touch was cold and metallic, and his strokes were painful warnings that made goosebumps rise on her skin out of fear, rather than love. Sweet words and “I love you” became threats inclined with obsession and possessiveness. Everything had turned upside down, _except_ for Chat’s trust in [Name].

 

At least, that seemed to be the case until today.

 

Despite her never-ending anxiety and fear of Chat Noir, [Name] knew she understood Chat the way he understood her. After all, _she_ did love him once, and hypothetically, she was sure that some sick part of her _still_ loved him. As a result, she was still able to read his thoughts and emotions to some extent, the way he was able to read her. Presently, the way he was suspicious of her, mindless shuffling and snooping around, meant that something was on his mind, something that made him _extremely_ stressed. Perhaps, [Name] wondered, she could help put his mind to ease like she used to.

 

She decided to dance with the devil.

 

Sweat formed on the back of her neck, and she gulped before opening her mouth.

 

“C-Chat,” [Name] called out in a meek voice.

 

Her voice caused the black cat to become still in the middle of his movements. Simultaneously, the frantic swishing of his tail behind him halted mid-air. Then slowly, Chat Noir turned towards her, with the pupils of his eyes dilated, and his ears standing up firm and straight, as if he was a cat on alert.

 

His left ear twitched down, and then up, it's movements evident.

 

“What?” He asked in a hoarse voice, causing [Name] to inwardly wince.

 

[Name]’s fingers trembled momentarily, before she gulped and clenched her fist in order to cease her trembling. Then, she smiled nervously, as she extended her arms out to Chat Noir. She motioned for him to come to her.

 

“You look burnt out. Need hugs to charge up your kitty battery?” [Name] asked, and a streak of blush appeared on her face.

 

Chat’s eyes widened, before his cheeks began to be tinted with a shade of red. His tail spiked up in excitement, as the end of it formed into a small heart. His lips were beginning to form a gleeful cheshire grin, however, he forced it away.

 

With an _almost_ a skip in his step, Chat Noir strode towards [Name], and as he neared the bed, he pounced on it. He landed with his head in [Name]’s lap, and then proceeded to make himself comfortable by laying on his right side, his head in [Name]’s lap, his left hand on her knee, and he was curled in a fetus position. As if [Name] was his owner and it was on an instinct that he was protective of her, Chat’s tail wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

 

[Name] felt a shiver run down her spine, as she automatically situated her hand in Chat’s hair, and began scratching it.

 

He shivered in delight.

 

Subsequently, for the following minutes they both stayed still in their positions, feeling content. [Name] held a rare minute smile on her face, and Chat Noir, laid still, with his eyes closed. And once in awhile, a deep rumble would emit from him.

 

After a few moments of this routine, [Name] broke the comfortable silence.

 

“I miss this,” She began, as she gently soothed out Chat’s hair. Simultaneously, he purred and he opened his eyes.

 

“Miss what?” He asked, and his gaze shifted towards [Name].

 

A blush formed on [Name]’s cheeks, as her hand came up to scratch the back of Chat’s ear.

 

“This, us. Spending time like _this,_ like the old times when we both _actually_ liked each other’s company,” She blurted out-loud.

 

And just like how during spring, when it is a beautiful sunny day filled with life; everyone is enjoying the sunlight outdoors, the flowers are breathing in warmth, and everything is pure and bright; and then suddenly, out of nowhere, darkness and grey clouds overshadow the premises, the howls of the vicious winds, the slaps of the agonizing rain and hail, and the terrifying echoes of the thunder make people scream and run in fear; the comfort of the room was vanquished and replaced by something _eerily_ dark.

 

“What do you mean like the _old_ times? When we _actually_ lik‘ _ed_ ’ each other?” Chat voiced, as his tail, which was wrapped around [Name], tightened, and became almost suffocating.

 

[Name] froze, and it was at this instance she realized the implied meaning of her words, and that, _unfortunately_ , she had let some of her _true_ feelings slip.

 

Chat, feeling on the edge, sat up from his lying position. He pulled away from [Name], and sat on his knees in front of her. Then, with his tail, which was still wrapped around her, he pulled her towards him so she was _as close_ to him as possible. He intimidated her by towering above her.

 

Flint and diabolical emerald eyes gazed intensely at terrified, and regretful [e/c] eyes. In fear, [Name] was about to move her face away from Chat Noir. However, his reflexes were swift, and he grabbed her chin with his index finger, and thumb before she could glance away. His sharp claws dug into her skin, causing her to hiss in pain.

 

“You _know_ how I absolutely _despise_ it when you look **away** from me when I'm talking to you. You know that don't you, my sweet  silvervine?” Chat hissed, as he brought [Name]’s face closer to his,  and she whimpered in pain.

 

“You miss the old times? _I_ miss the old times too, [Name]. The times when I was able to _trust_ you and not worry about you making a move on someone else. I miss the times when you didn’t make everything _so_ difficult to the point where I have to keep an eye on you even in my civil form. You’re so vulnerable, weak, and pathetic, you _always_ need me around you. You need me to protect you from everything and everyone. They’re all out to get you, even my _own_ bestfriend,” Chat murmured, as he wrapped his free hand around [Name]’s waist, and embraced her.

 

At Chat’s words, [Name]’s eyes widened in fear and she gasped in surprise.

 

 _He couldn’t possibly know about my lunch with Adrien--_ [Name] thought, before she was snapped out of her thoughts.

 

“I would hate to hurt Nino, but I will do what I must do to protect our love,” Chat whispered, nuzzling his nose in [Name]’s hair, and moving his hand under her shirt so it rested on her bare skin.

 

Unlike usual, [Name] failed to notice the coldness of Chat’s touch on her skin and how uncomfortable she felt under his touch. Instead, his words caused bells of familiarity to ring in [Name]’s mind, as if a big clue to the puzzle had just been delivered to her. The only issue was that she could not put her finger on it.

 

Frozen and lost in thought, [Name] became numb and failed to register the the detrimental words of delusional love and murder that Chat whispered.

 

“We will be together **_forever_**. And I will get rid off  anyone who gets in the way of my love for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ambivalent, the author here. After months, I finally present you with an update! I am truly sorry for the delay I've been very, very busy with everything T-T. Like first, I went overseas, and then I got sick, and then, I was looking for jobs, and had so many interviews constantly I barely got any time. Got sick again, and now I'm working full-time for a few weeks before I go part-time. I wrote most of this chapter during work since I barely got any customers 


	7. seven.

It had been a few hours since Chat had took his leave from [Name]’s abode. The [h/c] female laid still on her bed, as she mindlessly stared at her ceiling with wide eyes. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. [Name]’s neck and collarbone were littered black and blue with painful bites and hungry kisses, and her shirt, which Chat had carelessly thrown on the floor, laid still, all crumpled. Usually, when Chat would force intimacy on [Name], more often than not, it would result in him becoming rough. As a result, the experience would be painful for [Name]. Subsequently to their activities, Chat would hurriedly escape into the night through her room’s window, leaving [Name] to take care of her own pain.

 

During these instances, [Name] would lie in her bed until the pain would cease--enough to allow her to move. Simultaneously, few tears would commence to roll down her cheeks, as she would silently cry to herself. However, today, the physical pain which [Name] was experiencing, did not register to her mentally. Similarly, the memories of Chat’s lips colliding against her possessively, the lingering touches of his sharp claws running down [Name]’s back, and the suffocation from his tail being wrapped around her waist too tightly,  were nothing but hazy memories. This is because like the vicious wind which whistled and whipped at everything in its path, and the terrifying sounds of the thunder caused by the brutal storm occurring outside the walls of her room; [Name]’s thoughts ran wildly in her mind, and showed no signs of ceasing.

 

The few words that Chat had accidentally uttered, would not stop echoing in her mind.

 

 _“I miss the times when you didn’t make everything so difficult to the point where I have to keep an eye on you even in **my civil form**_.”

 

_“You need me to protect you from everything and everyone. They’re all out to get you, even my own bestfriend.”_

 

_“I would hate to hurt Nino, but I will do what I must do to protect our love.”_

 

These sentences repeated themselves over and over again in [Name]’s head like a mantra. With very little, yet extremely _crucial_ information, in the back of her mind she had figured it out.

 

She _knew_ who the man behind the mask was. And at this new found knowledge, [Name] did not know whether she should be glad because now, she had valuable information about Chat without him knowing. This meant that she could possibly use this against him, and finally bring an end to their toxic relationship. Then, there would be no one who would visit her during her cold lonely nights.

 

There would be no Chat to torment her, or hurt her. Similarly, not having Chat in her life meant that no one who would lie bare with her under a pile of warm blankets, embracing her to provide warmth from the coldness of the night. There would be no one who would brush their fingers through her hair gently, and plant soft kisses on her shoulder, to assure her that she was loved. If she used the information of Chat’s civil identity to remove him from her life, then there would be no one left to pay attention to the poor, little, and invisible [Name]. If she got rid off Chat, then she would have no one who would appreciate and compliment her for the littlest things, love her unconditionally, and be so passionately obsessed with her, that they would kill anyone who even spared her a glance.

 

[Name] would have no one to fear. She would no longer experience that enthralling anxiety which kept her on her toes, and made her exhibit her best behaviour. She would not feel the excitement of not knowing what’s next when she was kept in the dark. After all, it was this excitement which made her previous boring and worthless life, a life that was worth living.

 

The lack of Chat’s presence meant there would be no one to validate her, or to protect her.  If she let Chat go, then [Name] would not matter. She would be no one’s universe; her life would be **_meaningless._**

 

How could she even _THINK_ about **letting Chat go?!**

 

The answer was simple: she could _NOT_ get rid off Chat. He was her lifeline, her reason to exist; she needed him to breath. And so, Chat was right all along.

 

[Name] was _utterly_ pathetic, and if it was not for him, she was nothing but a mundane piece of trash.

 

At this point, it was useless for [Name] to deny it. _All_ of those times when she thought she did not love him, when she thought he was hurting her, he was _actually_ giving her what _**she** **wanted**. _ Her love for him might’ve weakened, but deep down, she knew that she could _never_ stop loving him.

 

Now, for [Name], a life without Chat was unimaginable. Without Chat, her life would be nothing but darkness.

 

If Chat ceased to be, then there would be **nothing** for [Name]. And if [Name] ceased to be then, there be nothi---

 

[Name] frowned as her thoughts suddenly halted.

 

If [Name] disappeared, then would it be like for _Chat?_ She was not the only female in his life.

 

Now that she thought about it, _didn’t Chat spend an awful amount of time with a certain superheroine?_ Not to mention, there was _also_ his civilian form. As a famous model, _surely_ he had many pursuers.

 

[Name]’s frown deepened as she sat up, and her eyebrows furrowed. Mindlessly, she stood up from her bed, bent down, and grabbed her dark navy shirt off the floor, before putting it on. Simultaneously, her mind started working at million thoughts a minute, and she began conjuring a plan in her mind.

 

 _I need a really solid plan_ , [Name] thought, as she walked towards her desk. From her desk, [Name] picked up her phone. She swiped the screen, and opened her gallery to view the single photo that was in it: a selfie from her lunch with Adrien, that he had forcefully taken.

 

He wore a sly smile, and his eyes gleamed in mischief as if he knew something that [Name] did not during that time. Meanwhile, the [h/c] female was seen further in the background, sitting on opposite side of Adrien. She had a deep red scarf wrapped around her neck, and so, the lower half of her face was covered by it. Her shoulders were hunched as [Name] was a timid person by nature around those she did not know well, and a light coating of pink covered her cheeks.

 

A lovestruck expression appeared on her face, and she sighed dreamily.

 

She brushed her finger over his face.

 

“Oh Adrien~,” [Name] began, and a heart shaped bubble conveying her love, radiated off her, before it popped dead.

 

“I love you so much~ It won’t be long before it’s just you and me…I’m the **only** person worthy of your love. _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoh~ I hope you guys liked this chapter ;D Please leave some feedback and share your thoughts! <3 I'm really feedback starved so nice comments would be amazing :') PLEASE DO NOT DEMAND UPDATES! and just psa, a few weeks ago, this story was plagirised. My readers on quotev, helped me sort out the issue, and the person who plagirised it stole it. I would just like to say that, please don't plagirise my works :) or any works in general. It's a really shitty thing to do, and dealing with that sort of is not only time consuming and messy; but it also really disheartening. I work really hard on my stories, despite them not being the best, so to have someone else copy it and get recognition for something they haven't written madkes one feel like crap. I just wanted to say that. Other than that, happy new year!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day


	8. eight.

The day was peeking close to midday. The expected weather of the afternoon was clear blue skies, and warm sun rays which would bask everything beneath them. However, the reality was different from the expectation.[1] Instead, grey clouds loomed over the premises, cloaking it in a somewhat sombre mood. The roads, and the roofs of the city were wet and slippery due to the rain which the sky had cried just moments ago. Despite the fact that the weather was not the best for venturing outdoors, the infamous superhero duo of Chat Noir, and Ladybug travelled on the rooftops of Paris in order to finish their daily scheduled patrol.

 

Just as their patrol came to an end, Chat Noir and Ladybug stopped their travelling on a random roof. Ladybug gazed upon the city from the spot she was standing on, while Chat Noir stretched in various positions, to relax his muscles.

 

The black-haired superheroine observed her partner from the corner of her eyes, as he stretched his toned arms over his head, and his tail mindlessly mimicked his actions. An endearing smile threatened to break out on her lips, when she thought about how he reminded her of a giant needy cat.

 

 _At least,_ Ladybug mused,  _that was one of the only things that had not changed over the years._

 

Reflecting from when they had initially become superheros, everything that was, had completely changed. Firstly, it was the appearance of the heroes that had changed. Ladybug, who previously wore her hair in two low pigtails, now had her hair cut in a short bob, and the strands of her hair wildly framed her face. Her suit, which was previously a hideous blob of red with black spots, was upgraded. Now, the suit was black from the sides of her waist, and up to her mid thigh. The tips of her fingers, and the inner part of her arms, were also black. Additionally, due to her excessive physical movement as Ladybug, she was extremely toned; her suit hugged her muscles just right.

 

In comparison, Chat Noir’s outfit had not changed much. It had became bigger to fit his growth from an adolescent to an young adult; he was taller and more muscular. The only ‘big’ significant change in his suit was the fur that was on the collar of his suit, and around his wrists. Chat’s change was more evident in his personality, actions, and as the type of person he had become.

 

Ladybug recalled that his new reservedness initiated a few months after she had rejected his confession. From that point on, their interactions had shortened, and became awkward. Chat’s flirtations had decreased, and whenever they defeated an akuma, or patrolled, his smiles would be forced and strained, and his body would stiffen. Subsequently, his eyes, which were once full of life and energy, had began to slowly, but surely, lose their colour.

 

She had started to worry.

 

Gradually, the distance between them as friends had increased to the point where the term ‘friend,’ felt uncomfortable, and the phrasing ‘just an acquaintance’ was more suited. That was, until one day, when she saw Chat again, he was suddenly himself again, as if the shift in their relationship had never happened. He had worn a bright, gigantic grin on his face, and his emerald eyes were  _glowing_ with love, life, and joy.

 

Dare she say, she had never seen Chat so happy.

 

At that time, while Ladybug was glad that he had returned to his old self, she was baffled with how Chat no longer treated her as a friend like he use to. It had become nothing but business with him. When they finished their patrols, and finished defeating an akuma, he left without a second to spare. He did not stick around to reflect on their battle, or to make sure whether her, himself, or even if the akuma victim was okay. He did not attend any events that were held in their honour, or for any important interviews. He simply abided by the basic rules that came with their duty--patrolling, and defeating akumas.

 

It was as if he was always in a rush to be somewhere, and frankly put, nothing but that  _somewhere_ , mattered to him anymore.

 

She wondered what it was.

 

After all, his reason for rushing to leave not only prevented him from doing his job properly, it also made him  _dark._ It was terrifying,  _especially_ when there were recent rumours spreading around about how a few akumas victims were found dead, and maimed beyond recognition. It was common sense, that only the  _superheros_ of Paris and Hawkmoth dealt with the akumas. Seeing as how it was Hawkmoth who created akumas in the first place to fight for him, it would not make sense for him to strain himself more than necessary, by going out of his way to annihilate them. So, the highest suspect on the list for the cause their deaths, were the superheroes.

 

At the back of her mind, Ladybug had an inkling that given his recent behaviour, Chat was most likely the one to commit these murders. However, she had been working with him for YEARS. In comparison to other heros such as Rena Rogue, and Queen Bee, he had been her partner for the longest time; and despite the obstacles that they faced, their trust in each other never wavered. So, her suspicion had to be wrong,  _right?_

 

Returning to reality, and snapping out of her thoughts, Ladybug felt her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment as Chat returned her stare, and blinked owlishly at her.

 

He raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Is something the matter, Ladybug?” He asked, and he tilted his head. “You’ve been staring  at me for a while,” He stated.

 

Not being the one to be easily flustered, Ladybug shrugged off her embarrassment at being caught.

 

She scoffed at him.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She responded, smirking.

 

To her response, Chat blinked, and a look of confusion appeared on his face.

 

“Well yeah, that’s why I asked,” He replied simply.

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened, and her mouth formed an ‘oh.’ A hue of embarrassing pink appeared on her cheeks once more, as she glanced away from Chat.

 

The blond male observed her, his eyebrow raised in question. As he waited for Ladybug to answer him, his tail began to swish behind him; and unconsciously, he started to tap his foot against the roof’s surface impatiently.

 

 _Oh, if only this was [Name]_ , His heart whispered, as an evident frown formed on his lips.  _It would be so much easier and faster to get answers with just a single glare._

 

Unfortunately, Chat could not use the tactics he used on [Name] to manipulate anyone, and/or everyone to his will.

 

Ladybug, who was cautiously crafting her sentence in her head, was snapped out of her thoughts as her yoyo beeped, signalling that she was receiving a text. Mindlessly, she took out her compact, and opened it.

 

She began speaking, before she had started reading the text.

 

“I was just wondering,” Ladybug began, as her back stayed turned to Chat, and her attention was fully focused on the screen in front of her.

 

She had received a text from an unknown number. The text was sent through the helpline which was used by the inhabitants of Paris to contact their superheroes, if they were in desperate need of help.

 

Ladybug began reading the message. It read:  _To Ladybug,_

_I’m very sorry for being a bother and contacting you, when you are probably very busy. The last thing I want is to waste your time, but please! Please! You are the ONLY one who can help me! I don’t know who else to go to. And if you can’t, if you do not have the time to help me, I completely understand. I’m very sorry for wasting your time, and I’m very sorry that as pathetic as I am, I still ask you of this. If you cannot help me, just please! At the very least, please do not tell Chat about this message._

 

“Why you’re always in such rush these…” Ladybug began, trailing off. Her enquiries and words were left unspoken as her eyes widened in shock, while she continued to read the rest of the message.

 

Chat, who had been watching her like a hawk this entire time, narrowed his eyes at Ladybug as she trailed off, and focused solely on the message she had received. He felt his finger twitch in agitation when he realized that she was ignoring him, despite being the one who initiated their conversation in the first place.

 

_If he finds out, I don’t know what he will do to punish me, or even you. Just like how this entire time, he’s been hurting me whenever I don’t listen to him, or… hurting akuma victims who prevent him from seeing me. Whatever you do, don’t let him see this!!_

 

_If you decide to help me, I live at 7## CeXXXXXX!!! Avenue, EopXXXX##_

_Regards,_

 

“[Name] [Surname],” Ladybug muttered quietly, as she read the name of the person who had sent her the peculiar message.

 

Her words were spoken in a very hushed tone. However, as Chat Noir, Adrien’s senses,  _especially_ hearing, were enhanced. For this reason, he heard Ladybug’s words clear as a summer sunny day. Like when a dog hears the words ‘walk’ or ‘treat,’ Chat’s ears perked up, and his head snapped towards Ladybug’s compact; his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“What?!” He said, sounding alarmingly on edge.

 

The wariness in his voice caused shivers to run down Ladybug’s spine, and instantly, her shoulders stiffened. Right away, the warnings from the text repeated themselves in her mind.

 

_If you cannot help me, just please! At the very least, please do not tell Chat about this message._

 

_If he finds out, I don’t know what he will do to punish me, or **even you.**_

 

_Whatever you do, don’t let him see this!!_

 

Suddenly, with Chat’s gaze digging holes in her back, Ladybug felt tingles of unknown fear tingle her skin. Now,  she sensed the danger that Chat posed--something she had failed to realise until this very moment. The air around her started to feel threatening, and her instincts began screaming at her to leave. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, and she could feel that her hands were merely seconds away from beginning to tremble in fear.

 

Underneath his heavy stare, Ladybug gulped, and she clenched her hand in a fist, and tightened her grip on her yoyo.

 

_Something was terribly wrong with Chat._

 

She turned her head over her shoulder, and gave him a strained closed-eyes smile. She refused to look at him, in fear of what she may see if she made eye-contact with him.

 

“I, uh, I just remembered! I need to attend to some  _really_ i-important matter in m-my p-personal life. It can’t wait, so I uh, I have to go now! S-See you around Chat,” She said quickly.

 

Chat opened his mouth to reply, however, he was unable to. This is because as soon as Ladybug had finished speaking, she had swung her yoyo, and fled away.

 

Chat narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the spot where Ladybug had stood just moments ago. His face was stoic. However, inside, his blood was boiling with rage. As a storm of dangerous emotions and thoughts arose within him, his claws twitched in anticipation. He was just  _itching_ to grab someone to dig his claws into, and rip them to threads.

 

And he had an inkling of who that  _‘someone_ ’ was going to be.

 

 _Just you wait,_ Chat thought, as his pupils dilated in anger.  _You’re going to **regret**_   _betraying me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Meme reference c: expectation vs reality 
> 
> [hahahaha, I tried to be funny, I'm not]. Anyway, I would like to say a few things. 
> 
> one) two chapters remain until we reach the end.
> 
> second) this chapter might seem boring/ a little confusing but it will make more sense in the next chapter. 
> 
> three) I sincerely apologize for another late update. Recently, I have finished one of my longest stories, so hopefully I can update this faster now. 
> 
> fourth) there might be some grammatical errors near the end. Please ignore that, I will proof read it later. It was very difficult for me to write this chapter. 
> 
> Fifth) I'm very sorry if this is shit. My writing isn't the best, honestly. But nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day <3


	9. nine.

As Ladybug travelled from one roof to another to get to her destination, she bit her lip in thought. Her mind was racing with countless of thoughts per second, and anxiety was causing her stomach to churn. She felt sick, and she felt as if she was going to throw up at any moment. This was because she was starting to feel overwhelmed by her emotions and thoughts.

 

Normally, as an infamous superhero duo, there were some people, and media channels who started all sorts of scandalous rumours and fake news about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Obviously, they knew better than to believe those silly rumours and let fake news cloud their judgement of each other. It was for this very reason that Ladybug ignored the article which was published to address the rumours of Chat Noir murdering akuma victims. For the most part, it seemed as if the author of the article tried to maintain a neutral perspective while writing the entire article. However, no published piece ever portrays a neutral perspective on a subject; it will always leans towards a certain bias. In this case, the article had solid evidence with people anonymously confessing that Chat Noir was a threat to be recognized.

 

It was a very convincing article and it had gained decent amount of attention. However, just like Ladybug, Chat had been a respected superhero for years now, and had found a place in the heart of every Parisian. There was simply no way the beloved Chat Noir could murder someone. That is what the majority, and Ladybug believed, despite her gut constantly signalling her that that was not the case.

 

She should have listened to her instinct. After all, instincts were born from fear, that engulfed one’s self for a reason. And the ugly truth she had continually denied, was revealing itself to her.

 

Now, Ladybug needed to embrace the fact that her long-time partner, was nothing but a possibly psychotic stranger, who would not think twice before getting rid off her. So, she needed to be completely wary of Chat, and treat him like an enemy. She could not afford to make any miscalculations, or any mistakes, because this time, it was not just their miraculous at stakes.

 

It was their lives.

 

A battle of cunning lies and unknown truths was beginning, and in this battle, there would only be one winner.

 

Ladybug needed to make her victory certain. Not only so she would not die, but also to protect the innocent individual who had unknowingly become Chat’s victim, all because Ladybug had rejected him.

 

It was her fault that this mess had begun because she failed to support Chat when he needed her the most.

 

So, Ladybug swore, it was going to be her who would protect [Name] [Surname] from any further harm.

 

***

 

It was a bit past midday when Ladybug had reached her destination. The skies which were grey before, had just seemed to become duller. Suddenly, the skies had darkened so much, that it felt like it was nighttime.

 

Ladybug blinked owlishly as she landed on the window’s sill out of [Name]’s room. Grey curtains were withdrawn over the windows from the inside so Ladybug could not see inside the room.

 

Out of nowhere, a shiver ran down Ladybug’s back as she felt a deep gaze digging holes in it. Sweat begin to form on the back of her neck, and shaking slightly in fear, she glanced around her surroundings warily.

 

  
Chat hasn’t followed me, has he? She asked herself, and suddenly, that thought manifested her fear. Wanting to get this done and over with, she loudly knocked on [Name]’s window.

 

“[Name] [Surname]?! This is Ladybug! I got your text and I came over as soon as I could! Please let me in,” Ladybug exclaimed, as she continued to knock on her window.

 

Right away, the curtains in front of Ladybug’s vision were drawn back, and Ladybug’s eyes widen when she saw a timid [e/c] girl staring back at her with wide eyes. [Name]’s shoulders were tensed, before she quickly opened the window, and ushered Ladybug inside. As she did so, [Name] glanced around her surroundings to make sure they were not being watched. As she looked around her surroundings, she stopped, and gazed at a certain spot for a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes at the spot. Her lips seemed to twitch upwards momentarily.

 

She stepped back, as she shut the window, and withdrew the curtains. She turned towards Ladybug, her eyes filled with panic, and evident anxiety radiated off of her.

 

“You weren’t followed right? You didn’t let him pick up on any hints that I contacted you right?” [Name] asked, her words bluttered out in a rush--a sign, that conveyed her uneasiness.

 

Ladybug’s shoulders tensed because yes. Yes, that she had given it away, and maybe she was followed. She was too busy being lost in her thoughts of what she had to do in the future, that she had forgotten to focus on the present, and pay attention to the sound of footsteps and other noises to make sure she was not followed.

 

She had already made so many mistakes.

 

Observing the fidgety girl of nervousness before her, Ladybug decided the truth would do nothing but scare the poor girl before her into a panic attack. She decided she was going to lie.

 

Another mistake.

 

Ladybug gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“Nope! I was s-super discreet about it,” Ladybug answered, stammering ever so slightly. Inwardly, she cursed at herself and hoped that [Name] would not notice her not-so-discreet lie. Momentarily, she felt fear shoot through her when [Name] stared at her dead in the eyes, with an expressionless face. However, as soon as that blank expression appeared on [Name]’s face, it disappeared, and Ladybug wondered; was she imagining things?

 

She shook off her worry, as [Name] breathed out in relief. Then, she gave her a small, soft smile.

 

“Thank goodness,” [Name] began, as her shoulders finally relaxed, and she ran a hand through her hair strands. Then, she frowned and looked at Ladybug with utter seriousness.

 

“I’m sorry for suddenly giving you such a strange message, but I really need your help. At the very least, please hear me out. I know that as the main heroine, and of course your own personal life, you don’t have much time. If I’m not worth your time, then please by no means, feel obligated to help me. I am surprised that you even came here for someone as worthless as me, so thank you,” [Name] said, smiling awkwardly at her.

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes at [Name]. She did not miss how [Name] continued to refer to herself as ‘worthless.’

 

Why would she talk like that? Ladybug wondered, but decided to not comment on it.

 

She shook her head, and smiled at her.

 

“It’s no problem. It’s my duty as a superheroine to help those in need,” Ladybug answered, and [Name] hummed in response.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” [Name] suggested, motioning her head towards her bed. Ladybug nodded, as she robotically walked to her bed, and gently sat down.

 

“Refreshments?” [Name] asked, as she picked up a tray, that had two glasses of orange juice on it, and some chips.

 

Due to patrolling, Ladybug was really hungry. It seemed as if she had not realized that until this very moment, when her stomach growled, very loudly.

 

Ladybug blushed, and she smiled in embarrassment.

 

“Yes please,” She said, as [Name] giggled, and handed her a glass.

 

Mindlessly, Ladybug accepted it, and took a sip from it.

 

She did not question why [Name] had two glasses of orange juice, and not one, when there was obviously no one else but her at home. She also did not notice the small ladybug sticker that was at the bottom of her glass, which indicated that the glass Ladybug drank from, was specifically for her.

 

[Name] smiled as she saw Ladybug drinking more orange juice.

 

She openly eyed her earrings.

 

“So,” [Name] began, as she narrowed her eyes at Ladybug.

 

“What is it like being Ladybug? Is it your earrings that give you the power?” [Name] asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

 

Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as she consumed more contents of her beverage which was awfully a bit too sweet.

 

“Why are you asking me that? Shouldn’t we be discussing Chat?” Ladybug asked, and suspicion filled her eyes.

 

“Oh, Chat? Yes, we should definitely discuss him,” [Name] started, and she gave Ladybug a sickeningly sweet smile.

 

Speaking of sick, Ladybug suddenly began experiencing an extremely painful pounding in her head.

 

She yelped out in pain, as she clutched her head.

 

“W-What’s h-happening?” She stammered, as her voice became rasped, and her breath shortened.

 

[Name]’s eyes widen in delightment.

 

“You’re dying,” [Name] began nonchalantly, as her grin widened.

 

Ladybug’s eyes widen.

 

“And back to discussing Chat, he spends WAY too much of his precious time with a bug like you. It was about time you got squashed,” [Name] said, smirking.

 

“Y-You won’t g-get away with t-this,” Ladybug stammered, before she gasped loudly, and fell back on [Name]’s bed.

 

The [h/c] female grinned, as she reached for Ladybug's earrings.

 

“Oh honey, I already have,” [Name] stated, smiling.

 

As she took the Ladybug Miraculous, a red glow occurred throughout the room, which meant that the previous Ladybug’s transformation had been released. It revealed to be a black-haired female--Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

[Name] did not spare her a glance. Instead, she became focused on the new red Kwami--Tikki--who was floating in front of her.

 

With her eyes widened in fear, Tikki watched in horror as [Name] put in the Ladybug earrings, and then turned towards her.

 

She smiled sweetly at the ladybug Kwami. It was a reassuring smile, which had danger hidden behind it, if Tikki did not cooperate.

 

“So, little bug,” [Name] called, and Tikki shivered.

 

“I-I’m Tikki,” She muttered, and in response, [Name] squealed.

 

“You sound so cute! I hope we can be best friends,” She exclaimed in excitement.

 

Tikki opened her mouth to reply, and her eyes flickered to an unconscious Marinette.

 

She felt her lip quiver, and tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She wanted to scream and curse at [Name], but she knew that she could not. She diverted her attention back to [Name], whom’s eyes were now slitted in concentration, and she was fully focused on Tikki.

 

The seriousness of her gaze caused a shiver to run down Tikki’s spine, and [Name] gave her a cheshire smile that Tikki thought befitted a black cat more appropriately, than a bug to be.

 

“So tell me,” [Name] began, as Tikki glanced down on the floor, and clutched her hand tightly, in fear of knowing the horrors that awaited her.

 

“How do I become Ladybug?” [Name] asked, excitement emitting from her.

 

Just like the Butterfly Miraculous, and the Chat Noir Miraculous, The Ladybug Miraculous, had now fallen into the wrong hands. As [Name] was her new chosen, Tikki had no choice but to submit to her demands.

 


	10. ten.

  **i- PRESENT - emotions**

 As soon as the reality of situation had dawned upon him, Chat Noir’s emotions boiled in fury. Instantly, he had jumped off the roof that he and Ladybug stood on previously, as he started his journey to the end’s destination. Luckily for him, Ladybug had carelessly slipped up and given away the location of her intended destination--which was out of character for her, since all her actions and plans as Ladybug were thought through, and planned to the last detail. However, unluckily for Ladybug, despite his intense emotions overwhelming him, Chat was not lost in his thoughts as he travelled. If anything, Chat’s head was clearer than it had ever been. He was extremely conscious and present in the moment. His senses was heightened so much, that he could pick up the slightest sounds from miles, and his eyes were slitted in concentration.

 

He knew he could not afford to trail Ladybug. This was because the possibility that Ladybug had finally become suspicious of him, and laid this out as a trap to capture him were too high. Not to mention, considering other risky factors of the situation, no matter how he looked at it, Chat concluded that he would not tail her. Instead, he would travel to [Name]’s residence through another route. After all, he knew at least five shortcuts like the back of his hand that would allow him to get to [Name] faster than Ladybug would.

 

Speaking of the [h/c] female, it had been a good couple of days since Chat visited her. Normally, he would  _always_ visit her. He would visit her each and everyday, even if it was simply for a few minutes. After all, she was his sweet, sweet, addiction who he was obsessed with. From the moment [Name] agreed to be his, Chat knew something had began to change within him. He did not know what it was-- whether it was her bright eyes that always shown in excitement at his arrival, or her sweet smile that she reserved simply for  _him_ , whenever he would excitedly tell her stories about his adventures with Ladybug. He did know where his sick and vile obsession with [Name] began.  

 

He wondered-- that maybe, it was a consequence of the hugs she gave him? After all, her embrace held nothing but a love as warm as the sun itself. And when she would embrace him in her sunny love, god forbid that he would not indulge in it. He  _bathed_ in it. He let himself become soaked by her love, which had become the only saving grace in his lonely life of misfortunes and neglection.

 

Or perhaps, his fierce love was fueled by her kisses, and her ‘I love yous.’

 

He did not recall where his obsession began, but he evidently recalled the day he met her.

 

***

**ii- PAST -- where it began**

_It was slightly past midnight. The lights of Paris shone softly, and brightened up the city. It had the whole “beautiful city street lights” aesthetic going on. Prior to the moment when all the clocks’ arms striked twelve o’clock, it had finished raining. As a result, the roads, roofs, and other surfaces in the city were wet and slippery. The city lights were reflected in the raindrops that were on top of everything, which only enhanced the beauty of the city at night. The reflection of the city lights also made it appear as if one was gazing at the entrance to another dimension. The sight truly left one in awe._

 

_However, most of the city was asleep at this time, and the majority of the people who were awake, were introverts who stayed comfortable in their warm blankets. They enjoyed losing sleep for just ‘one more episode’ or ‘one more chapter.’ Only a few nightowls (aside from the normal alcoholics and the partying crew) were out and about, enjoying the peaceful and pleasant scenery outside. Amongst them, was Chat Noir, who wondered about at night mindlessly._

 

_At the moment, there was no patrol, and there was no akuma. It was a silent night that the black cat had escaped into, in order to find solace. After all, **nothing**  was right. As he quietly and swiftly jumped from one roof to another, he paid little to no attention to his surroundings. His mind was preoccupied with agonizing thoughts, feelings and emotions that overwhelmed him._

 

_He felt like a balloon who was about to pop because there was too much to talk about, but **no one**  to talk to._

 

_And pop, he did._

 

_…_

 

 _Not really. He failed to pay attention to where he was going, so he missed his jump in between roofs, slipped and fell. As this happened, Chat yelped, and in mid-air of his fall, he anxiously glanced around him for something to cling on to. When he saw a window sill within his reach, he hurriedly grabbed on it. Due to the rain, the sill was slippery, and difficult to hold onto. However, he struggled as he kept scratching against it with his claws, desperately trying to get a hold on it. His claws must have caused enough noise to alert someone, because whoever was behind it, opened the window. Instantly, not thinking about how awkward the situation was going to be, Chat pushed himself up so he could clutch onto the inner part of the sill. Once getting a firm grip to assure he would not fall, he pulled himself up, and carelessly pushed himself inside the window. The person who had opened the window expected a cat to jump in, but NOT a **human-sized** cat. She _especially  _did not expect the particular black cat to topple on top of her._

 

_As Chat awkwardly landed on top of her, she hissed in pain. Due to his muscles and tall physique, he was much heavier than her. She struggled to breath, and her back was aching due to the harsh impact, since she took majority of the fall for both of them. She settled her hands on his shoulders, and struggled to push him off of her._

 

_Chat groaned slightly in pain as he landed in an awkward angle, and pulled on a few muscles. However, when he felt himself being pushed weakly, his eyes snapped down to the person below him. They widened impossibly huge, and a light blush appeared on his face when he noticed a girl beneath him. Well, his blush manifested when he realized that their bodies were pressed to each others **very**  intimately._

 

_Instantly, he struggled off of her, especially, because he did NOT want his brain to start suggesting unneeded inappropriate ideas about a stranger, whom’s room he had broken into._

 

_Acting on instinct, he bent down and grabbed her hands gently, as he helped her up._

 

_“S-Sorry,” He began in embarrassment. “D-Didn’t mean for that to happen,” He explained, and gave her a shy grin._

 

_As if noticing for the first time that there was another human in her presence, [Name]’s eyes widened. In anxiousness, her shoulders tensed, and her eyes flickered towards her hands, which were still held gently by Chat._

 

_His touch was warm, and pink started to coat her cheeks as she stared at their hands._

 

_Her silence only worsened the heavy atmosphere around them, and Chat opened his mouth in order to defuse the situation. He felt uneasy because it was extremely late at night, he had just broken into a random person’s house (a girl muchless), and had carelessly fell on top of her. That was NOT  an ideal situation._

 

_As he was about to speak, he followed her gaze to where his hands still held hers._

 

_His eyes widened, and just as he was about to apologize to her, [Name] pulled her hands away from him, and hid them behind her back._

 

_Chat, who should have been use to the rejection, and in this situation, had no right to feel hurt, felt hurt at the loss of contact. He felt like gritting his teeth in anger, and snapping at this stranger that he had just met. He was so touch-starved, and he was so alone. Everyone he loved either disappeared, or rejected him. No one loved him, no one loved him, no one loved him, no one---_

 

_He was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. Her voice was so quiet and hushed that if it was not for his enhanced hearing, he was sure he would not have heard her._

 

_“Um,” She began, and he looked at her with cold and dead eyes._

 

_She felt a shiver run through her. She started to fidget under his gaze, and brought her hands in front of her, and began fiddling with her fingers._

 

_In nervousness, she gulped and returned his gaze with a concerned one._

 

_“I-I, um, y-you’re Chat Noir, right? I-I’m a big fan, b-but that doesn’t seem to matter r-right now,” [Name] began stammering, and Chat simply continue to stare at her with an unusually cold gaze._

 

 _She was right -- it did not matter. No one seemed to_ actually  _care about him. So, why would he?_

 

_Her following words took his breath away._

 

_“You seem to have a l-lot on your m-mind. Do you w-want to t-talk about it?” She asked, and Chat’s eyes widened._

 

_“We must never reveal ourselves,” Ladybug had commanded, as if she was the boss of both of them. “As Superheros, we cannot reveal any information **especially**  to others because it can put our loved ones in danger,” She had said._

 

_But Chat wondered, what loved one did he have?_

 

_It was Ladybug, and she had rejected him. There was his mother, but she was dead. There was his father, and his friends. However, his father never cared for him before, and his friends were too busy with their own lives._

 

_No one, Chat decided. He had no one and nothing to lose. That thought made him grit his teeth in anger, and he could no longer hold it in._

 

_For the first time in a long time, in front of a stranger nonetheless, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. As they fell down his cheeks, he released a loud sob, and buried his face in his hands._

 

_For a very brief moment, [Name]’s eyes widened in surprise at Chat’s sudden outburst. However, as if her body moved on its own, [Name] stalked up to Chat, as she embraced him, and he let all his worries loose._

***

 

**iii - PRESENT - predator and prey**

 

Chat Noir concealed his presence as he was hidden in a small space between two walls. From his location, he was close enough so that he had a perfect view to [Name]’s window, and could see and hear anything happening around it. However, he was also far enough that he would not be seen or heard by her, or Ladybug--if the latter heroine would drop by.

 

It was one of the many spots that he had found to watch her from.

 

He still had no idea  _what_ [Name] was playing at, or why she was choosing to betray him. He was utterly infuriated, and he promised himself that in his next visit, he was going to  _seriously_ hurt her. No matter what, she was the one person he would NOT allow to leave him.

 

He would ruin her over and over again. He would inflict all his anger on her  _enough_ that she would be weeping for mercy, but not enough to kill her.

 

After all, she was his love.

 

Although, he was shaking, and scavenging his brain for ideas about how he was going to get his revenge on her, a sane part of him, which  _surprisingly_ still existed, reminded him that he needed to chill. Chat had come to know [Name] better than anyone, and was well aware of the fact that due to his possessiveness, and roughness, she did not love him the way she use to. However, despite that change in her feelings and her fear for him, [Name] never acted out against him. No matter how harsh he became to test her love for him, she stuck to her promises that she made in the past.

 

Her promise to do anything to make him happy.

***

 

**iv - PAST - insecurities and promises**

 

_He had come in again._

 

_Since their first encounter, it became a normal routine for Chat Noir to visit her once in a few days. He would appear late at night, and land on outside of her window sill. He would knock, and like a patient, obedient cat waiting to be fed, he would wait until [Name] let him in._

 

_Well, that is what she thought. Whenever [Name] was asleep and missed his arrival, Chat Noir would invite himself in her room, and then for next hour or so, he would watch her sleep._

 

_He liked watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and content, it was a beautiful sight._

 

_He started to hope it was **him**  she was dreaming about._

 

_[Name] never found out about that until **recently**._

 

_When it was only 8:00 pm, [Name] would walk out of her bathroom, after she had finished taking a hot shower. Her hair would be held up by a towel turban. Because she showered with extremely hot water, her skin would be sensitive and red. When she entered her room, she would find Chat Noir already sitting on her bed, waiting for her. This was a new routine that he had started._

 

_It was creepy and she should have stopped him when she still had some control left over her own life. However, just like him, she was alone. She had no one. To start of with, she did not even know her father. She was told by her mother that he was a good-for-nothing piece of trash who ran away when she became pregnant. Her mother, was a workaholic business woman who was always travelling overseas. [Name] despised the fact that her mother never spared any time to spend with her. However, she knew she could not complain because her mother provided her by with anything that she needed._

 

_Then, there was her brother.  He was another good-for-nothing, who was admittedly better than their father, but not better enough._

 

_He would drop by once in a while to bother her. But, that was harmless fun which sometimes turned into fights. It angered her, but she did not hate him for it. She did not love him either because their relationship was not strong enough to cause such feelings to arise for one another. To [Name], he was just an annoying bug-- an itch, she had to deal with once in a blue moon._

 

_So, in conclusion, [Name] was a shy and an awkward introvert, who lived a depressing lonely life. She was an insignificant faceless person who was always part of the background crowd, and never stood out. She had no one to laugh with, to notice her, or to make memories with._

 

_She was pathetic and all alone. So, she obviously did not mind when a superhero was beginning to convey red flags, and become obsessed with her. All that mattered was that he was there. He noticed her and he talked to her. The fact that she was the only person he confided in, made her feel validated._

 

_Chat’s emerald eyes gazed up and down her form. She was cute, and he really wanted to just grab her, and kiss her. But he held himself back, since there was no need to rush things. They both had nothing else to do anyway._

 

_His gaze was focused on her intensely, as she walked around her room. She roasted her right wrist, while she released her hair from her towel turban with her left hand. Carelessly, she left her drenched towel on her chair, before she walked towards him, and sat down on her bed next to him. She shifted so that she was sitting in between his legs,  and leaning her back against his sturdy chest. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist._

 

_He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, and noticed that her hair smelled like strawberries and aloe vera. Meanwhile, her skin was etched with some other fruity scent._

 

_He hummed in delight, as he kissed the nape of her neck._

 

_“You smell nice. Is it a new shampoo?” Chat Noir asked, and [Name] let out a squeal as his kiss tickled._

 

_Her cheeks became pink, and Chat watched in amusement._

 

_“You noticed?” [Name] said, as she turned her head to look at him, and he grinned._

 

_He pressed a kiss on top of her eye, causing her to yelp in surprise._

 

_Afterwards, no one said anything for a few moments, before [Name] sighed in content, and raised her hand to brush her fingers against Chat’s cheek._

 

_From the corner of his eyes, Chat followed her movements when he noticed a blue and black mark on her wrist._

 

_His eyes widened and instantly, he moved on instinct._

 

_He grabbed [Name]’s wrist, and forcefully turned her around so that she was facing him._

 

_[Name], who had not expected this, yelped in pain and surprise as she came face to face with Chat. He wrapped his legs around her waist tightly, and pulled her close to his form to trap her. His grip on her wrist tightened, and he grabbed her chin in between his index finger and thumb._

 

_His sharp claws dug into her skin. This, in addition with his tight grip, caused her to whimper out in pain. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was **much**  stronger than her. Her efforts were futile._

 

_“What’s this?” Chat hissed, nearly shoving her own wrist in her face so she could see the bruise. Instead of answering him, [Name] continued to struggle in his hold, and let out a cry in pain when he tightened his grip._

 

_“Stop struggling and answer me!” Chat demanded, as he applied more pressure on her face._

 

_His claws were digging in enough in her skin to draw out blood. It stung, and tears welled in the corner of [Name]’s eyes. She began crying out in distress, and began pleading for Chat to release her, but he did no such thing. Instead, he growled in impatience, and forced her to look down on her wrist. [Name] had her tears clouding her vision, but it seemed as if Chat could care less._

 

_He flashed his sharp teeth at her._

 

_“Stop crying, or I’m going to bite you,” He threatened, and [Name] yelped in fear. As she tried to pull away from him once more, she saw Chat’s eyebrow twitch in agitation, and he growled as a warning. Her eyes widened when she realized that he would **definitely**  follow through with his threat. As a result, she shut her mouth, and forced herself to inhale and exhale deeply in order to calm herself down. Her crying ceased, however, her bottom lip quivered, and she shook like a leaf._

 

_She focused on the words Chat had uttered, and decided, that the only way to escape the pain was to do as he said._

 

_“M-My b-brother,” She uttered in response._

 

_Chat raised an eyebrow in question, and without being conscious of his actions, he clutched onto her wrist, causing her to whimper._

 

_“You have a brother? I thought you lived alone. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Through tear-filled eyes, and the taste of her own salty tears burning her tongue, she struggled to talk. Nonetheless, [Name] opened her mouth to talk, however, Chat had interrupted her._

 

_“You’ve been keeping things from me. What else haven’t you been telling me, [Name]? You always pathetically beg me to stay with you and protect you, but I can’t do that, if I don’t know everything that is going on with you. Isn’t that right?” Chat said, and [Name] opened her mouth to deny his accusations._

 

_However, she failed to do so, when she realized that he was right. This was because more often than not, when her insecurities and loneliness plagued her, and Chat would be preparing to take his leave, she would desperately cling onto him. Her lip would quiver, and she would **beg**  him to not leave her alone.[Name] would clutch onto him tightly, and start crying hysterically._

 

_“Don’t leave me Chat, please!” She would beg, and nuzzle her nose in the crook of his neck. “I, I’m nothing without you. You make me feel validated, and I need you with me, please! I’m scared that if you go now, I will lose you forever. You’ll just leave end up leaving me like everyone else. Please don’t do that. You love me, don’t you? Hahahaha, what am I saying, of course you do! So, you’re staying, right? Please? I’m scared. Please protect me,” She would plea, and her entire body would tremble from top to bottom._

 

_Chat Noir, who knew better than anyone else about what she felt, would instantly cater to her demands. No matter how badly he needed to attend to a matter— whether it was an akuma, or an issue in his civilian life, he would not spare it a second thought for **her.** He would instantly slip back in her bed with her, stay and comfort her until she felt alright._

 

_So, [Name] realized, that Chat was right._

 

_Whatever he did or said to her, he did it for **her**. He only had her best interests at heart, and wished to protect her because she had asked him to._

 

_There was no way that Chat would hurt her just because he wanted to. He would not want to keep tabs on her because he perceived her as some sort of possession that only belonged to him. He hurt her because that is what she needed. He cared for her._

 

_If it was physically possible, [Name] would have melted due to her love for Chat._

 

_More tears formed in the corner of her eyes. However, instead of fear or sorrow, this time, they were tears of happiness and regret._

 

_“I-I’m sorry,” [Name] started, surprising Chat with her unexpected apology. “Nothing happened, really. We just ended up fighting like we sometimes do, and I-I was angry and was about to hit him, but he grabbed my wrist, and just squeezed it slightly. I didn’t mean to hide anything from you Chat. I-I wouldn’t do that. Ask me anything. I’ll tell you anything. I’m sorry for not realizing it before. I love you, and I would do anything to make you happy,” [Name] said, smiling at him._

 

_She winced in pain because Chat had not released his hold on her. However, she was looking at him with genuine love in her eyes._

 

_Her response had caused Chat’s eyes to widen in surprise, and he gasped. His cheeks became pink, and his heart started to beat faster, and louder. It pounded in his ears, and his tail began to swish behind him in excitement._

 

_He cleared his throat in embarrassment, and loosened his hold on [Name], making her sigh in relief. Then, he looked at her with bright and lively eyes._

 

_“You would do **anything**  for my happiness?” He asked, and his voice was laced with slight doubt._

 

_[Name] nodded happily._

 

_“You promise?” He said, as he released his grip on her, and held out his pinky finger. At his innocence, [Name]’s cheeks went pink._

 

Cute,  _she thought, as she linked her pinky with his._

 

_“I promise,” She said, and smiled._

 

_Chat returned her smile, with his own. [Name] was about to speak to let him know that he had a beautiful smile. However, she was unable to, because he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She yelped as her body hit his masculine chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, only to meet eager emerald eyes that glowed with wild excitement._

 

_She felt her heart skip a beat in fear._

 

 _“Then, I know what we can do_ **right now ,**  _that will make me very happy,” Chat whispered, as he began lifting up her shirt, and pressed a kiss on her neck._

 

_[Name]’s eyes widened in horror. Her shoulders tensed and she was about to start shaking. But, she did not receive the privilege to fully react to her fear, as Chat had pushed her back on her bed, causing her to yelp._

 

_He gazed at her hungrily, and his hands started to roam down the curves of her body._

 

_[Name] shook her head, and tried to push him off of her._

 

_“Please, not yet. Not yet, please. I’m not ready—“ She said, but Chat simply ignored her pleas._

 

_“Whether you’re ready or not, it doesn’t matter,” He said, and he dug his claws in her shirt. The sound of her shirt being ripped was heard loud and clear in the silence of the room._

 

 _“What matters is that_ **I’m**   _happy. You said that didn’t you? That you would do anything to make me happy?” Chat said, and it was now, that her body was given the privilege to act on the fear which had started consuming her. [Name] started to shake like a leaf, and her bottom lip quivered._

 

_This was not what **she**  wanted._

 

_Why did Chat not care about what she wanted?_

 

_Taking her silence as a sign to proceed, Chat leaned down and pressed a long kiss on her lips._

 

_“I’ll try to be gentle,” Chat began, and combed his claws in [Name]’s hair. “But I want you to be as loud as you can be.”_

 

***

 

**v - PRESENT - one psycho, one psycho, two psychos, one victim, _MON AMOUR_**

 

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug landed on the windowsill, and obnoxiously knocked on [Name]’s window, and called for her. It was evident that she was a nervous wreck, because she was frantically glancing around her surroundings, for what Chat assumed was a last minute precaution to make sure he hadn’t followed her.

 

Of course, she was a careless fool who was not on guard since the beginning, and dared to think that Chat was careless as her, and she would be able to spot him if she tried. But then again, Chat was also a careless fool because he had allowed [Name] to have too much freedom, and the fact that Ladybug was there, just some distance away from him, was more than enough evidence that [Name] had betrayed him.

 

 _He trusted her too much._ Once this whole thing was over, Chat decided, that she would not only deal with him, but also Adrien.

 

Certainly, if he exposed his father as Hawkmoth (he had known for quite a long time), and arranged for Ladybug to  _‘accidentally’_ die during their ‘fight’ with Hawkmoth, all the obstacles will be gone from his life. Then, with his father’s fortune passed onto him, he could imprison [Name] in his room, the way he was. Only that he would also have cameras installed in his rooms to keep an eye on her all the time, and he would keep all the windows shut, so she wouldn’t escape.

 

She would just stay locked up in a single room, with no one but him to rely on, to see, and to talk to. Then, she would never betray him.

 

Chat really loved the idea of that future.

 

The blond superhero turned his attention back to the situation at hand when he heard the window of [Name]’s room being opened. He narrowed his eyes as Ladybug hurriedly entered her room, and [Name] stood outside for a few moments.

 

Just like Ladybug, she was scanning her surroundings. However, unlike Ladybug, she saw Chat.

 

 _What?_ He thought, as his eyes widened in surprise, when [Name] stared directly at him, for a few seconds. What surprised him further, was the fact that her lips  _almost_ twitched up in a smirk, as if this she had planned this entire thing.

 

But, it was so quick that he perceived it as a figment of his imagination, and before he knew it, [Name] had returned in her room, shut her window, and drawn her curtains.

 

“What the  _hell_ is she up to?!” Chat hissed angrily, as his plan was beginning to backfire.

 

He could not hear anything from her room, like he thought he would. And with curiosity and frustration eating him alive, he wanted  _nothing_ more than to barge in her room, and strangle her for answers. But he held himself back. He needed to be patient.

 

For the following twenty minutes or so, Chat stood still, gazing in the direction of [Name]’s window. He was waiting for any signs to convey that Ladybug had left, or hoping to hear what they were talking about. However, there was nothing. This caused him to start tapping his foot on the ground due to jitters.

 

He had an inkling that something wasn’t right. It was quiet—  _too_ quiet. If their plan was to lure Chat into a trap, and defeat him, then, Chat decided,  _so be it._ No matter what threat they posed, he was confident that he could take them on. With that thought in his mind,Chat travelled towards [Name]’s room. He landed on her sill, and just before he entered, he glanced around.

 

There was no one in sight.

 

Chat pushed open her window, and jumped in.

 

“[Name]?” He called, as his eyes roamed around her  bedroom.

 

Before he could even move a muscle, a zipping sound was heard. A thin, familiar, wire wrapped around Chat Noir’s body, and pulled him back. He yelped in surprise when he was forcefully pulled back to sit on a chair, and tied to it.

 

Chat grunted slightly due to the harsh impact of being forcefully pulled back. However, he did not struggle in the refrains.

 

“You should know this isn’t much. Stop wasting my time and show yourself Ladybug. That little traitor too,” Chat commanded out-loud emotionlessly.

 

The words he heard, and the sight he saw, was not the one he expected.

 

“I’m hurt that you think I would betray you,  _mon minou,”_ Ladybug began, her voice sounding sultry, as she stepped into Chat’s view.

 

Chat’s eyes widened in shock.

  
 

Before him, stood Ladybug. However, she was not the Ladybug he was use to. Instead of short, black hair, she had [h/l] [h/c] hair. Her usual summer bluebell eyes were replaced with love-struck [e/c] eyes.  Her outfit was the same for the most part except, the collar extended up to the end of her shoulders as an extra layer, and draped over her back.

 

She smiled sweetly at him, and began to strode towards him.

 

“What do you think?” [Name] asked, as she stopped before him, and bent down, so she was at his eye level.

 

At the unexpected yet glorious sight before him, Chat’s body stiffened. His cheeks began to become envelope by a blush. His mind was about to start spiraling into thoughts of ‘ _oh my god, what is happening, I never knew I wanted this.’_  However, before it could, he forced himself to focus his attention on [Name].

 

“W-Why w-would do this?” Chat asked, stammering, and he coughed dryly, to push down his embarrassment.

 

His red face was obviously evident, as [Name] clearly noticed it. This made her lips twitch up in a sweet smile. However, while she was happy that Chat responded so positively to her actions, her aura was dark. She pulled on the string of her yoyo, and tightened its grip around Chat in order to cause him pain. However, Chat did not even flinch. In fact, he thought it was  _‘cute’_  of [Name] to try and dominate him. Subsequently, all of the embarrassment and redness from Chat’s face disappeared. His face became stoic, and stared seriously at [Name]. He was patiently waiting for the moment in which she would falter.

 

Under his unfazed and heavy gaze, [Name] felt sweat beginning to form at the back of her neck.

 

She was starting to feel anxious.

 

“I-I’m the one asking the questions!” [Name] began in a stammer, but she still manage to ooze confidence. “You can’t answer my question with a question!” She said, and glared at him.

 

She expected — no, wanted Chat to flinch under her gaze and apologize to her. After all, it was known information that Ladybug was the stronger of the two. However, instead, he tilted his head in curiosity, and blinked his large jade cat-like eyes. His pupils were dilated and appeared to be larger than they normally were, and he grinned a cheshire smile.

 

“You’re so cute,” Chat said, and suddenly, he easily shook himself loose from the threads that were meant to  _bind_ him, before he stood up.

 

At this, [Name]’s eyes widened in surprise, without being conscious of it, her hands started shaking.

 

“W-What?” [Name] stuttered out in confusion, as her body involuntarily took a step back. Whether her confusion was caused by Chat’s unexpected reply, or how  _easily_ he freed himself, she did not know. Maybe, it was a mix of both.

 

Chat stretched his arms over his head, and then he shrugged his shoulders backwards to relax his muscles. As he did this, his eyes flickered towards [Name]’s bed, where he saw the now deceased body of the previous Ladybug. For moment, his eyes widened in surprise and he recognized who she was -- Marinette Dupain Cheng, the girl who confessed to him just a few weeks after he had started dating [Name]. Of course, he had rejected her, but  _wow, the irony._

 

His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds too long,  before he returned his stare on [Name].

 

“Did you kill her?” Chat asked.

 

[Name] opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly, the words he said registered in her mind. She stayed still for a moment, and then realization slapped her in the face all at  _once._

 

 _Oh god,_ [Name] thought, as her eyes widened in horror and she gasped in fear. Instantly, her hand shot up to her mouth in order to cover it. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes, as the reality of her actions sunk in.

 

“I-I killed her. I-I  _k-killed_ s-someone,” She stammered out-loud in shock. She was speaking more to herself, than answering Chat.

 

The blond-haired male hummed in response, sounding pleased. Then, as [Name] broke down in a fit of tears, Chat strode up to her, and his tail swayed behind him. He stopped and stood tall in front of [Name]’s slightly hunched form. She was sobbing silently, with tears streaming down her chin, and her hands covering her mouth.

 

Chat hadn’t seen her cry in such a long time.It  _almost_ made him want to hurt her so she would cry more, and louder. However, just this time, he decided to be merciful.

 

After all, his sweet and weak [Name], managed to deceitfully trick not only Ladybug, but also him. If she had not conveyed her loyalty to him by getting rid of Ladybug the way she did, god knows what he would have done to her for betraying him.

 

“Shhh,” He whispered softly, as he wiped away her tears. Gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her in for a hug. Instantly, as always, his tail automatically wrapped around her hip possessively.Lovingly, he kissed her on the cheek, and [Name] would have melted in his arms had it not been for the question that Chat asked her.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Chat asked in a quiet voice, as he lifted up her face so he could look into her eyes. Her irises were glossed from her tears, and filled with countless of emotions.

 

_She was so beautiful, and he was so in love._

 

He ignored his overwhelming need to take her on the spot. After all, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them to do  _whatever_ ~~they~~  hewanted.

 

In his hold, [Name]’s shoulders tensed and suddenly, her mouth was very dry. She was finding it difficult to utter out even a single word. However, she knew, more than anyone, that when it came to her, Chat was  _NOT_ a patient man. So, not wanting to receive any unwanted punishments, she forced her mouth to work.

 

“Y-Yes,” She answered, and her lip quivered. She wanted to glance away from his intense gaze, but due to his grip on her, she would not be able to.

 

An emotion, which [Name] could not decipher, became apparent in his eyes. Her eyes flickered to his thumb as it brushed against the skin of her cheek softly, and then back to Chat, who licked his lips.

 

“Say my name,” He demanded, as he leaned down, and their lips were only a few millimetres apart. His breath fanned her face, and [Name] gulped in nervousness.

 

“C-Chat?” She uttered, and he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He stared at her earrings for a few seconds   _too_ long, and then averted his eyes back to [Name] again.

 

“My real name,” He corrected, as he glanced at [Name]’s lips, and then back to her eyes.

 

Her cheeks reddened at his request. Suddenly overwhelmed by shyness, she glanced away from him.

 

“A-Adrien,” She said, and instantly, before she even had the chance to look back at Chat, the said male had captured her lips in an intense kiss. [Name] tried to kiss him back, but she was unable to match his pace. He was completely forceful and he was overwhelming her. So, she simply stayed still, and put her hands on his shoulders for support. Eventually, her lungs were beginning to scream for air, which caused her to pound against Chat’s chest, signalling for him to release her. He didn’t, until  _he_  started feeling suffocated.

 

As Chat pulled away from her, a string of salvia connected the corner of their lips, and they both breathed heavily for air.

 

His grip on her tightened. However, because of the protection that the Ladybug suit offered, she did not wince or grunt in pain like she usually would. In saying so, the suit could not protect her from  _everything._ Especially, when Chat moved his hand from her cheek to her hair. He gripped her hair tightly, and pulled her head back, causing [Name] to yelp out in pain.

 

“W-What are you d-doing?!” She cried out, as Chat unwrapped his arm from her waist, and reached for her earrings. His tail refrained [Name] from moving, and he forcefully took one stud out of her earlobe,  then the other, causing her to detransform.

 

“While I’m proud of you for getting rid of Ladybug all by yourself, I’m not letting you keep a miraculous,” He began, as he eyed the earrings, and then, put it away in his suit’s pocket. [Name] opened her mouth to argue, but Chat interrupted her.

 

“You have proved your loyalty to me, but you’ve also become sneaky. I can’t have you thinking for yourself and trying to dominate me now can I? If you start making your own choices, you will eventually act out against me. And, I can’t allow such a thing to happen,” Chat said easily, as he pecked her on the lips.

 

“I’ve given you too much freedom at this point. I wanted to wait for a while to do this, but it seems that now is the perfect time. It’s the perfect time for you to prove your love to me, and it’s the perfect thing for me to tie you down, and make you  _all mine,_ ” Chat whispered, and his grip on [Name] tightened. He was shaking in excitement, and his eyes were those of a feline predator.

 

Finally, [Name] began to realize that Chat did not love her. He did not think of her as a person. She was merely his  prey -- a mouse--a little toy that Chat was too possessive over. His love was obsession, and his desire to protect her, was a facade to disguise his desire to ruin her.

 

Fear struct [Name], and she started to tremble in his tight and painful grip.

 

“Now that you know who I am, you know what I’m capable of right?” Chat asked, and dangerous threats were subtly etched in his words.

 

[Name] gulped and timidly nodded in response.

 

“Good. So, you know that if you try to escape from me now, or try to disobey me, I can punish you more severely. But it won’t come down to that, will it, [Name]? You love me and you would do anything for me, right?” He said, and stared at her seriously.

 

[Name]’s bottom lip quivered and her throat burned in pain from when she had cried earlier. She could not bring herself to speak, so, she opted to give Chat a nod as a response once more.

 

The blond haired male pressed a claw in her skin, causing her to wince in pain. It drew a little bit of her blood — a sign which conveyed he was not happy.

 

“I want you to say it,” He commanded, and applied more pressure on her skin. “Say that you love me and you would do anything for me.”

 

Due to the pain, tears welled up in the corner of [Name]’s eyes and she wanted to sob. But, she knew that she needed to obey Chat with whatever he asked of her.

 

“I-I love y-you and I-I would do a-anything for you,” She stammered, slightly tumbling over her words. For the next following moments, Chat simply observed her, before he grinned.

 

“Good,” He began, as he brushed his thumb against [Name]’s bottom lip. Her blood from the cut that Chat had given her, had coated the tip of his nail; and now, some of it was smudged on [Name]’s lips.

 

She wanted to gag and push him away in disgust.

 

“Very good. I wasn’t going to tell you this for a while, but now it’s the perfect moment. In the last few days, I made sure that the preparations were complete, and because you also know my real identity now, everything will be  _much, much_ easier,” Chat said, as he captured [Name]’s lips in a short kiss.

 

The [h/c] female felt a shiver run through her spine. Although she had an inkling that something terrible awaited her, but she could help the curiosity that poked at her.

 

“P-Preparations for what?” She asked, and instantly, Chat gave her a giant toothy grin.

 

He started to lift up her shirt as he spoke.

 

“Our wedding. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,  ** _Mon Amour_.** ”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over on quotev, my readers were given a survey to do where they answered three questions and picked an option. The most voted option would decide the ending of the story. So, their choices led to this ending: Chat Noir: Good Ending ; [Name]: Bad Ending. I shared this survey on my tumblr too, but I'm very sorry I could not involve you guys. 
> 
> Anyway, please leave some feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts! In saying so please don't criticize my story :') I know I'm not the best writer, and there are probably plot holes but I never aimed for perfection anyway. I write just for fun, so as childish as it sounds, I don't want to deal with hate. If you didn't like it, please keep your negativity to yourself. If you have any questions, feel free to comment them down below! 
> 
> Also SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION: 
> 
> -I will not be revealing anything about the other ending. I may publish it in the future as a bonus chapter, but don't ask about it, or demand it, thank you. 
> 
> -I might publish a sequel for this story BUT probably not. Once I finish a story, I like to be done and over with so I can move onto other writing projects. Therefore, the probability of a sequel is 80% no, 20% yes.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! My tumblr username is @ an-ambivalent 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
